List of Dumbo: the Series Episodes
Season 1 *The Crows Move in Jim Crow and his Brothers moves in with Dumbo, Timothy, Mrs. Jumbo and their friends *Flight Camera Action Dumbo, Timothy and The Crows decided to Make a Movie about the Circus in Hollywood *Vacation Dumbo, Mrs. Jumbo and their Friends go on a Vacation to Pratice for the Circus, but Fidgity wants to Take a Nap. *The Broke Up Friendship Dumbo and Timothy get into a Fight so The Crows and Mrs. Jumbo try to get them Back together *Trick or Treat (Halloween Special) Everyone Goes Trick or Treating *Dumbo's Harmonica Dumbo learns to play the harmonica *When I see an Elephant Dance The circus elephants practice for a ballerina, but Mrs Jumbo doesn't know how to dance so its up the Crows to teach her how *Casey Junior goes Broke Casey Junior gets a A Flat tire on the way *Babysit adventure Giddy, Prissy, Matriarch and Catty had to Babysit Dumbo while Mrs. Jumbo helps Timothy *Christmas Adventure (Christmas Special) Dumbo, Timothy and The Crows need to Buy Some Christmas Presents for Fidgity after Forgeting about her Early Christmas Present, *Rock n Crow The Crows decided to start they're own rock band *Is There a Doctor in the Big Top Dumbo catches a cold so his mother takes him to the vet *Dumbo in Vegas Dumbo and family go to Las Vegas to peform at Cirque De Soleil Season 2 *Camping Out Dumbo, Timothy, The Crows and Mrs. Jumbo plan a Camping Trip, but meanwhile, Figity has to Do Dumbo's Ear Stunts and Misses her Naptime. *The Crows' Great Big Fight The Crows Started a fight to be a Father Figure to Dumbo *Timothy's In Love (Valentine's Day special) Timothy meets a Jennifer the Mouse and Gets Nervous about daiting Her *Dumbo's Family Feud Dumbo gets worried about his Family Fighting and might lose them *Preacher Crow's Big Date Preacher Crow gets Excited about Going on Date *Cat Day Afternoon Dumbo found a Lost Kitten who wants to Eat Timothy, but it's really Kitrude. *Too Much Cheese Timothy keeps Eating Cheese and refuses to Stop. *The Circus vs The Show Dumbo tries to Do Everything at Once *Thanksgiving in the Circus (Thanksgiving Special) Dumbo and gang help the turkey perform in the big top so nobody can eat him *When Straw Hat Crow meets Fruit Hat Crow The Crows help Straw Hat Crow to Impress a Female Crow *Treasure Hunt Everyone Goes on a Treasure Hunt to Find a Missing Car *Tigers Dumbo and the Gang has to Babysit the Baby Tiger *The Motherly Gift (Mother's Day Special) Timothy and the Crows help Dumbo find a mother's day gift for his mother Season 3 *Impressing the Queen Dumbo and The Gang go to England to Performed for the Queen *The Crows Accused The Crows get Blamed for Overflooding the Tent *The Dog who Came to Dinner Mrs. Jumbo found a Lost Dog named Rufus who Joins the Circus for a Few Days. *Going to School Dumbo, Timothy and The Crows become Teachers for School *Driving Mr. Timothy Timothy Competes in a Race *Cooking Off Everyone has to Make a Yummy Dish *Coach Dumbo Dumbo becomes a Coach to a Soccer Team *Vitrual Straw Hat Crow Straw Hat Crow becomes addicated to a New Computer Game that Fidgity Made. *Space Out Dumbo and his Friends dreamed about going to the Moon. *Spiders Glasses Crow is afarid of Spiders *Three Wishes Everyone found a Magic Lamp *Meeting Melissa Dumbo and His Friends visit his Aunt Melissa, who used to be Elephant Matriach's Second in-Command, but replaced by Prissy. Episode End: Aunt Melissa stays with the Other Elephants. Season 4 *The BodyGuard Dumbo Gets Worried About Bullies But All He Needs a Bodyguard He Ask Prissy If She Could Be a Bodyguard and She Agrees To Help *Prissy's Bad Luck Prissy Having Some Problems Which Is Bad Luck And Matriarch Finds a Way To make Prissy Feel Better *Bubblegum Trouble Dumbo and Timothy start blowing bubblegum all over the circus.